1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication apparatus, a method for controlling the same, a storage medium, and a printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “Wi-Fi Direct” (registered trademark) standard is established by the Wi-Fi Alliance. “Wi-Fi Direct” defines a protocol for deciding which of communication apparatuses, such as a printing apparatus (communication apparatus) and a PC, serves as an access point or a client. By executing this protocol, it is possible to automatically decide a communication apparatus that will serve as an access point, and a communication apparatus that will serve as a client. Use of this “Wi-Fi Direct” eliminates the need of preparing a separate access point, enabling the communication apparatuses to execute direct wireless communication with each other.
With respect to such a printing apparatus, a user can give an instruction as to whether to perform the direct wireless communication using “Wi-Fi Direct” or indirect wireless communication via an access point of a third party, and can switch between the direct wireless communication and the indirect communication, with the use of an operation panel or the like. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2012-199884 discloses that a plurality of services are provided while switching between “Wi-Fi Direct” and another wireless connection method.
However, the above-described conventional technology has the following problems. That is, if a printing apparatus is operating in a connection method such as “Wi-Fi Direct” (hereinafter, referred to as “direct connection mode”) in which the printing apparatus is directly connected to a specific external terminal, the printing apparatus can only communicate with the external terminal directly connected thereto. Accordingly, the printing apparatus operating in the direct connection mode cannot provide a service (for example, e-mail etc.) that needs communication via a third party server other than the external terminal connected to the printing apparatus.
In view of security, it is preferable that the printing apparatus operating in the direct connection mode be communicable only with the external terminal connected thereto in the direct connection mode, instead of operating in a multi-homing mechanism in which the printing apparatus is connected to a plurality of networks. For example, in an environment in which an in-company network and an outside-company network are separated from each other, conventionally, there is concern that, when in-company communication is being executed, an in-company network interface is not available since it is busy in the direct connection mode, and the in-company communication may be executed for the outside of the company.
Furthermore, if the printing apparatus displays, irrespective of the communication mode, all menu items so as to be selectable, the user cannot know that a desired service is not available until selecting a desired service. Therefore, in such an environment, the user may select a menu item that is not executable, resulting in a useless procedure.